The Next Generation
by so.in.her.own.head
Summary: Alex and Lily, two totally opposite half siblings, are enrolling in Magic Academy a school for spirits and other magical beings. Alex is cold, reserved, and comes off as a bit of a jerk, well Lily is bubbly and kind, if not a little naïve. But can they and all their new friends work together whne a group of villains escape from prison? One of which Alex is all too familiar with...
1. First Days are for People Who Care

**Author's Note: And I'm restarting this again! Not that i got further than chapter 1 the second time around...well hopefully third times the charm. I got a laptop for Christmas so i'm hoping to be able to write more often not having to share a computer and being able to access it more easily? I guess we'll see. My writing skills are a work-in-progress, but whatever here's my new first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I, a teenage student and possibly human being on planet earth, have rights to any book, movie, poem, etc. that might be mentioned at any point in this story. um...no, no i do not. If I did I'd be either rich or dead, depending on what's being mentioned.**

* * *

I've never been good at telling stories. My mother has always told me I have a habit of going off topic or missing all the important details. Maybe she's right, I mean my teachers have said the same thing about my writing assignments. But this time, this time I think I can do it. After all, this is a story worth telling, and I can't go screwing it up. That, and it's not story to mess up.

Perhaps I need to introduce myself. My name is Anila Wind. If you haven't already guessed (and you really should have already guessed) my mother is the Wind, the same one you never see but is always there, friend of Jack Frost himself. I'm a little more... visible to the general public than my mom. I'm only prone to the occasional moment of transparency, and briefest periods of involuntary weightlessness. Most of the time, however, all of my invisible moments are on purpose. That and my nosy, eavesdropping habits are probably why I have been designated to tell this story.

Before I get too off track, I should give a little insight as to what this tale is about (lest I prove my mother right). I mentioned my mother's friend, Jack Frost, yes? I consider him to be my Uncle, with as close as he is to my mom and I. You see, he has kids as well. Two, a son and a daughter, named Alexander and Lily respectively. They're like cousins to me (I'll refer to them as such), and I've known them all my life. They are plenty close now, but they were not always. In fact, Alex used to to do everything he could to push her away. Lily was naive, and isolated, an overly trusting person in nature. Their story, this story, tells a lot about why he pushed her and everyone else away, and how she learned to become a part of the world as it truly is. This is why both he and her finally let the rest of the world in, and the people who helped them to do it.

The morning this whole adventure started was a special one. Well, for the Frost family it was. Alex and Lily had been accepted to Magic Academy, one of the best boarding schools in the Magic World. My Aunt Rapunzel, Spirit of Spring, Guardian of Creativity, and wife to my Uncle Jack is pacing the floors of the living room anxiously. Lily has been home schooled all her life, and as my dear sweet cousin is her only daughter, Rapunzel was a bit worried. Uncle Jack was worried too but he was off spreading snow in the Human World. Probably for the best, he is no good at staying still especially when overcome with fatherly worry.

I do not suppose you are wondering whether or not they are also worried about Alex? I dare say they were, but for different reasons. You see, Alex is only Aunt Rapunzel's step-son. His mother is Uncle Jack's ex-wife Elsa the Snow Queen. My mother told me she had a...change of character and they fell apart. He was not yet born when they divorced and Elsa was sent to eternal prison, where time moves much slower as the worst of the realms villain suffer for eternity. He was nearly five by the time Uncle Jack knew of his existence, and for the rest of the realm almost thirty years had passed. Uncle Jack had finally found love again, and he had a five-year-old daughter, who you know to be Lily. Lily easily accepted the quiet, reserved boy as her brother despite how wary he was of her. She soon came to think he had always been her brother. Alex, however, never grew accustomed to his step mother or step sister, and stuck either to his father or himself(and me, occasionally).

Which brings back to the start of the story, where Aunt Rapunzel is still pacing the floor. Her pacing finally stops when she sees a blur of pink, purple, and blonde coming down the stairs. Her daughter stops at the bottom of the stairs, bags in hand. Her modest purple blouse and pink skirt, paired with a pair of bright blue eyes and waist length sunshine blonde hair give her a sweet, springtime look. Slow to follow is Alex. His silvery-white blonde hair and icy blue eyes, paired with his near colorless complexion, light blue t-shirt, and gray jeans give him a wintry contrast.

"Mom, we're all ready to go!" Lily exclaims.

"Good, let's go get in the car. I hate to have you guys be late for orientation"

The car ride is awkward. Aunt Rapunzel nearly cries, Alex barely talks, and Lily cannot stop talking. Though aside from Aunt Rapunzel being near tears, it is not all that different from most car rides and meals in the Frost household.

When they arrive at Magic Academy an hour later, in a mind blowing moment of silence, Lily is speechless. Left in awe by the renovated castle that is the school building, with it's spiraling towers and towering walls. The gardens are vast, full of beautiful blooming flowers and perfectly trimmed hedges. Do not even get me started on the incredible stable out back- .

"Well Mom, it looks like we really here" Lily says, voice tinged with a mix of excitement and sadness.

"Are you sure your fully packed? Do you have a toothbrush? Toothpaste? Sufficient clothes and underwear? Your cellphone? Oh and what about-" Aunt Rapunzel asks, only to be interrupted.

"She re-packed almost ten times before we left, I'm sure she's packed." Alex snaps. Aunt Rapunzel tears up slightly.

"I know, I just can't bear to let my baby go!" Aunt Rapunzel cries, finally letting loose the tears she's been holding in all morning. Lily tears up a little in response. Alex rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Yes, emotional attachment and motherly woe. Just rip off the bandage and leave before you make a scene" Alex interrupts.

"I-I know." aunt Rapunzel gives Lily a hug, just as much for her as for Lily.

"I'll call you, and email, whenever I can Mom" Lily reassures her.

"Make sure to brush your teeth, and eat three meals a day, and get plenty of sleep! Study hard, but not too hard I want you to have fun and make friends" Aunt Rapunzel mothers(mother is too a descriptive word. Why? Because I said so"

"I will" lily says as Rapunzel releases her from her hug and heads towards the car.

"I love you, Lily. You too, Alex" Aunt Rapunzel says.

"Love you too, Mom" Lily replies. Alex waves offhandedly, turning to walk away as soon as the car door shuts. Lily is slow to notice, and he has already started to walk towards the school by the time she realizes.

"Alex, why didn't you say I love you?" Lily asks innocently. Alex scoffs.

"I'm not lying to your mother" he replies coolly. Lily frowns.

"She's your mother too you know" she argues. Alex stops, pivoting sharply to face Lily, a pale thin finger pointed in her direction.

"No, she is not. The Snow Queen is. Only you could be related to a bubbly blonde, overly emotional, lively mother" with that he once again heads off to this school, leaving Lily speechless. She snaps herself out of her confused daze and scrambles after him, white and pink sneakers pounding against cobblestone pavement like a frantic heartbeat.

In her rush, she barely notices the unsuspecting, equally frantic fellow student running towards her. In a head on collision of long blonde hair, school textbooks, and well-packed suitcases, they land clumsily on the ground with simultaneous 'oomphs' of pain. The unsuspecting student, a nervous looking boy with straight red hair and bright green eyes is the first to get up. Brushing himself off, he quickly hurries to help the rushed blonde girl up, offering a slim yet calloused hand. She takes it, and in a less they fluid motion he pulls her back up, nearly falling over again.

Once they have both managed to regain their balance, they share an awkward laugh. "Sorry about that" the red-headed boy says sheepishly.

"Oh don't apologize, i'm the one who wasn't watching where I was going. I should be the one apologizing" Lily responds.

"No, no I was the one not paying attention" the boy says.

"This could go on forever" an icy voice cuts in "As amusing as that little incident was, does it really matter who ran into who? You were both being idiotic and ran into each other, now can we go Lily?"

"Alex, that's rude. We don't even know this boy's name you can't call him an idiot!" Lily exclaims.

"Oh it's not a problem, miss. My sister will probably say the same thing when she gets over here" he replies, waving his hands in front of him as if to dismiss her concern. He suddenly notices someone standing behind Lily and Alex, and sighs deeply. "Oh no, here she goes"

"You are an idiot, Henry. However, I still won't stand for rude, arrogant, pricks saying that to you. That's my reserved right as your sister" a new voice says. Two pairs of surprised blue eyes land on the red-headed boy-Henry it seems-sister who is marching over to them.

The curly brown haired girl stops in front of a certain silvery-blonde, fixing him with a glare, eyes the same green as her brother's ablaze. "Calling a stranger and your sister an idiot the way you did? Not cool." Alex returns her fiery look with an even stare of his own.

"I suppose next time I should tell them what wonderful people I think they are. How graceful and intelligent, and just overflowing with charm they are" he bites back sarcastically.

"Why you little" the girl fumes "How I wish I could put an arrow through that snarky head of yours" alex seems to take this comment into consideration, and there is a moment of tense silence.

…..waiting

…..waiting

…..waiting(goodness, I am not a fan of waiting)

"I must say that threat is a first for me. I've had a lot of counter insults thrown my way but archery? Definitely a new one" he finally says. He extends his hand towards the fiery brunette "Alex Frost. A great displeasure to meet you miss hot-head"

The girl cautiously shakes the extended hand, as if it were a poisonous snake and not an offered greeting "Mary Dunbroch-Haddock and a most confusing displeasure to meet you too" she replies.

* * *

 **It's no perfect work of art. Still, if anyone reads this if possible please tell me what you think. i like to think any new writer craves feedback, it helps us know what we do well and what we need to work on. What do you think of the characters? The writing style and how it flows? If there's anything you think i could improve i'd really love to hear it.**


	2. The Awkward Awkwardness of Teenagers

"I must say that threat is a first for me. I've had a lot of counter insults thrown my way but archery? Definitely a new one" he finally says. He extends his hand towards the fiery brunette "Alex Frost. A great displeasure to meet you miss hot-head"

The girl cautiously shakes the extended hand, as if it were a poisonous snake and not an offered greeting "Mary Dunbroch-Haddock and a most confusing displeasure to meet you too" she replies.

We find our awkward protagonists in the same awkward situations, settled into a most awkward awkward silence(Described best by my awkward overuse of the word awkward). The birds are singing, other students idly chatting as they walk by serenely, the sun is shining overhead, and they aren't saying a word.

The ever optimistically unobservant Lily quite fortunately(or unfortunately, depending on ones's feelings toward awkward silence) fails to read the tense atmosphere that follows the strange introduction between her icy brother and feisty new acquaintance.. She brightly extends her hand to Mary, giving her a friendly smile.

"I'm Lily, Alex's sister-" Alex clears his throat "I mean I'm Alex's half-sister" she says. Mary smiles back, clearly preferring this warm greeting over the previous one, and shakes her hand with a far more comfortable ease. If not obvious amongst the realms of story cliches, the two girls become close friends.

"Nice to meet you Lily. If you didn't already catch his name the boy you ran into earlier is my younger brother Henry" Mary replies, gesturing to her somewhat bashful red-headed sibling.

"Nice to meet you too, Henry. Sorry again for-" Lily is interrupted by a haughty laugh from nearby. The world may now never known what she was going to say. That is, if she weren't obviously apologizing for her rather painful first meeting with the younger of the Dunbroch-Haddock siblings. I've gotten off track, where was I again? Oh, yes, the interruption.

"My my hot-head, did they really let you come back this year? After the school play incident?" the voice of a girl inquires tauntingly. Approaching the group is a raven haired girl, with porcelain pale skin and piercing golden eyes, dressed entirely in black complete with black combat boots and a nose piercing. Something about her look says punky misfit(If I am getting the style right). Her tone just says trouble.

Mary inhales deeply, turning to face the girl(the one I have labeled a troublesome punky misfit). Given the barely contained look of anger on her face, it is fairly clear they are not the best of friends. Unless, of course, the definition of friendship changed when I was not looking. It hasn't.

"That was an accident! I apologized and fixed all the damage I caused, including the costumes. And if you hadn't provoked me it never would have happened!" Mary all but shouts at the smirking ebony haired girl.

With a well perfected look of indifference the girl scoffs. "Keep telling yourself that hot-head" she seems to take a sudden notice of my dear, sweet, dysfunctional cousins. "Well it looks like you've befriended some new kids. So you two met hot-head and the klutz huh? Quite a pair aren't they, but I could say the same about you." her words are said with a kind of condescending tone that makes people like Lily-but not so much Alex-uncomfortable.

Lily frowns, clearly upset with the way the girl is talking about her new friends. "Those aren't really nice things to say. I think Henry and Mary are really cool" she defends her friends with as much force as she can muster(which between you and me, isn't all that much). The dark haired girl snickers.

"Can't say I agree with you sunshine. But I like your spirit. I'm Brianna Black, daughter of Pitch Black, and resident school's Nightmare Princess. Now, this is the part where you and frozen face introduce yourselves" she explains mockingly, as if speaking to a child. Lily, naive as ever, takes no notice and returns the introduction with a bright smile.

"I'm Lily Frost, daughter of Jack Frost and Rapunzel Corona" she replies. Brianna looks confused by how readily she responded to her somewhat sarcastic remarks.

"And I'm her half-brother Alex Frost. My mother is Elsa Arendelle, meaning if you speak me as if I'm a 5-year-old again, I might just show you what a frozen face really feels like." he bites back at Brianna, yet his face and tone remain level as always.

"Now you I really do like! You don't make me want to barf up glitter and-wait. Did she say _Rapunzel's_ __daughter? Rapunzel 'locked up in a tower by mother Gothel' Rapunzel? Boy, do I know someone who will absolutely hate you!" she exclaims to Lily. She whistles at a boy standing across the courtyard. He can be seen visibly sighing, but walks over all the same. The boy, with his ebony curls, skeptical gray eyes, and fair skin, is clearly Mother Gothel's son. Well, clearly to all but one, who doesn't know anything about Mother Gothel. Can you guess who?

"What do you want, Black? I'm not following through with any of yours, or Mora's schemes after last time so don't even think about it" he says to the punky ravenette. Said girl rolls her eyes and smiles teasingly at who is clearly a friend of hers.

"Would I do that, Darren? Would I really pull you into trouble?" she says with mock innocence.

"Yes" he deadpans in response. It's a skill that must take years to develop, staying that calm and bored looking around Miss Nightmare Queen.

"Who pissed in your porridge this morning, huh?" Brianna replies, with what is most definitely not a thing anybody says. I mean, what kind of saying is that?

"Bri, nobody says that. What kind of saying is that?!", (see, like I said). He looks used to this sort of thing though, and the corners of his lips almost quirk up into a smile.

"I'm sure somebody somewhere does. But never mind that you sourpuss, I have someone to introduce you to" with a wave of her arm and a discreet eye roll "This is Lily Frost, daughter of Jack Frost, and a certain long-haired bubbly blonde". Darren inhales sharply and gives Lily a firm look over before locking eyes with her. She shifts a little nervously under his sharp stormy gaze, feeling all too exposed by the way his eyes seem to bore into hers, and nearly sighs in relief when he looks back at Brianna.

"You must be joking. This girl is the daughter of the women my mother is obsessed with? Honestly? Do you mean to tell me that naive bubbly blonde girls are my mothers plan for eternal beauty?" he asks his friend incredulously. She shrugs as if to say 'yeah, pretty much'.

Lily clears her throat, gentle and somewhat tentatively, but it's noticed all the same. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, who exactly is your mother? Was she friends with my mom?" Lily asks. Dear, sweet, precious Lily. What a can of worms you've opened.

For a genuine, honest-to-Man in the Moon minute, nobody says anything. Lily looks at her feet and bites her lip nervously, confused as to what she said or did wrong. It's Darren Gothel who finally breaks the silence. His words come as a surprise to some(and by some I mean Mary Dunbroch-Haddock, who has no faith in anyone who's friends with Brianna Black), and fall into a rather neutral zone with everyone else.

"It's hardly important really. You're better off not knowing. Come on Bri. Let's go find the gang before you start another fight with Dunbroch-Haddock." he states calmly, not nearly as resentful about the situation as I personally expected him to be. He gestures for Brianna to follow, and with a casual smirk towards Mary, heads toward the school with him.

"That's done with. Let's go, Lily. I would like to find my dorm and distance myself from you and your new friends" Alex says after they've left. Always ready to get away from feeling, for now and hopefully not forever.

"Oh! I wasn't even thinking about that. We can go meet our roommates! See you later guys!" Lily exclaims, all but forgetting about the strange events of a few minutes ago. That girl's optimism is like a bottomless pit of sunshine and hugs and smiles.

Mary and Henry wave goodbye as well, promising to catch up with her later when they can. Setting off briskly once again, Alex is halfway to the entrance before Lily even notices. She catches up without any collisions this time, and follows him inside. They discover they will have 5 roommates each, as there are 6 to a dorm room(hardly sane if you ask me, putting 6 teenagers in a dorm together no matter how large). The boys wing is in the opposite direction of the girls, so Lily goes in to hug Alex but settles at smiling and waving at the withering glare he shoots her way.

After incredibly one-sided, completely unnecessary farewells, because they will probably have a lot of classes together honestly, Lily shoulders her bag and Alex picks up his suitcase. They go their separate ways, one towards a hopeful life of friendship and adventure, the others towards what he hopes is a peaceful existence of being left alone. Good luck with that, Alex.


	3. And Then There Were Roommates

**Hello Fan fiction world. I've pulled another chapter out of the swirling hurricane that is my mind, and if it's chaotic refer to previously mentioned hurricane. I;m home schooled, and have actually started school already. So, I've been busy but it's the weekend so i finished the chapter I've been trying to sit down and finish for like a week and a half. I've babbled and taken up precious page space, so...**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter?**

* * *

I believe the best place to start, in terms of roommates and further introductions, is with Lily. Lily all but skipped to her room, anxious excitement in her step, and she was quite ready to meet her roommates and hopefully friends for the duration of the school year. It's easy to assume she will make friends, for she possesses that naive innocence that makes many people want to befriend and protect her. Which is for the best, because as naive as she is she can be terribly gullible. Back to the roommate situation.

Lily knocked in a gentle yet also overly frequent manner that only she could manage. The door is quickly opened, and a brightly smiling face greets the bubbly, blonde teen. Staring at her with kind, determined brown eyes is a girl about her height with strawberry-blonde hair. Something about the girl's face is familiar to Lily, but she can't quite put her finger on it.

"Hi! You must be one of my roommates" the girl says. Lily nods.

"Yeah, I'm Lily Frost. What's your name" she returns sweetly.

"Allison Arendelle-Bjorgman. But you can call me Ally if you'd like" the girl, Allison, who has too long a last name, says. She pauses for a moment in thought before asking. "Say, you said your name was Lily _Frost_ , right? You wouldn't happen to know an Alex Frost by any chance?"

"Oh, yes, I do! He's my half brother. Do you know him?" Lily responds inquisitively. She is shocked when Alison slams her fist into he hand. I'd be too, Allison looks like a perfectly nice girl.

"That jerk! I ask him to call, or write, or text! And what does he do? Nothing! I should find him and slap him! And hug him afterward...but mostly slap him!" Allison grumbles, mostly to herself. Lily is left in a state of shock and confusion, knowing nothing about this girl and her relationship with her reserved broth- I mean, half-brother. Knowing him, he could possibly sense it if he were called her brother, even from across the school.

"Are you a, um, friend of his?" Lily asks hesitantly. Allison sighs.

"I'm his cousin, actually. I haven't seen him in a good year or two, and he's yet to contact me. Is he also attending this school this year?" Allison inquires curiously. Lily gives an affirmative nod. "Of course he is. I'll have to text Caleb... maybe they'll end up in the same dorm..." the girl mutters.

After a few moments in which Allison pulls out a small smartphone (with a cute wintery case with a snowman and a reindeer on it) and begins tapping at the screen, she gasps.

"I'm so sorry, Lily. You've been standing with your bags, confused in the hallway this whole time, haven't you? Come in, it's a really nice area." Allison backs up, giving our blonde friend space to enter. The cousin(who I've actually seen before, I should mention), wasn't lying about the dorm. Upon entering there is a comfortable looking living room type area, with two couches and a few nice chairs, all surrounding a coffee table and medium sized television. The room splits off towards a kitchen area, what looks like a bathroom, and a hallway leading to the actual bedrooms.

"There's two toilets and a huge sink in the bathroom, but we have to shower in the girl's bathroom down the hall. There are three bedrooms, and they have two beds each. So, everyone will have to share a room. Every room, boy's and girl's, is like this, or so I was told" Allison explains to Lily, who can only gape with wide eyes at the idea of sharing this space with five other girls her age. It would be like a huge sleepover, all the time! Of course, being the sweetheart she is, it never occurs to Lily all the complications of 6 teenage girls in one dorm. Especially in a school for spirits and other magical beings children. I mean, words are one thring to throw at eachother, and pranks are harmful enough, but throw magic in the mix?

"When everyone gets here, we should decide who sleeps where and with who. I'd pick now, but that might ruffle some feathers later on." Allison adds. A knock, far less gentle than Lily's was, is suddenly heard by both of them. Lily opens it, and is met with a familiar face. Well, familiar faces. One of which does not look very happy, despite perking up a bit when she sees Lily.

"Hi Mary! Hi Brianna! You must be more roommates!" Lily greets. Brianna rolls her eyes, not impressed by her joyful tone, and Mary glares at Brianna's eye roll. See, complications. I'm telling you, this could be bad.

"Hey, it's little miss sunshine!" Brianna sarcastically enthuses. "Great, that's already two people I don't want to room with".

"And me, I'm Allison Arendelle-Bjorgman" Allison introduces herself. That doesn't seem to help. After all, Allison looks like a nice, kind, if not headstrong girl.

"So, three. Three people I don't want to be in a room with. Where are Mora and Hannah when I need them?" the dark-haired girl asks no one in particular. A regal, steady voice responds from the doorway. Because, as many of her friends know, this girl is known for her impeccable timing.

"You called, Bri?" Standing there in stylish glory is a copper-haired, green eyed girl. She stands, leaning against the doorway with one hand held out beside her head as if to say 'I'm here'. She's well-dressed, known to be rather blunt, and well sought after by desperate teenage boys it's non other than fashion queen-

"Hannah Westergard, pleasure to meet you all. I know only 1 of you, but introductions must wait. I have a best friend to greet" she states "Brianna, are you aware you look like a cross between a grave digger and a rock star? But I suppose gloom meets hardcore is entirely you... oh, never mind. It's been a whole summer since I saw you so hugs are in order" she quickly envelops the Nightmare Princess in a tight hug, which is returned rather willingly. I expected some groans and looks of distress, personally.

"Now, before meeting you, I'll let our other friend enter. She was right behind me, but I think she slowed down. Oh, but you know her." Hannah explains, first to the the rest of her roommates, and then more to Brianna. As if on cue, a messy black haired, brown eyed girl trudges into the room. Dropping her bags in a heap on the floor, she envelops Hannah and Brianna into an unannounced bear hug (haha, bear hug. Oops, nobody understands that joke yet).

"My, Mora, you look like you put less of an effort into your outfit than last year. I thought you wanted to make a good impression?" Hannah asks. The black haired newcomer shrugs.

"Eh, I did. But, then I realized I also wanted our new roommates to know me and not not me, so I decided not to" she responds. Hannah shakes her head in a way only a best friend can.

"Well, that is for the best I supposed. You could have at least brushed your hair...never mind, we'd best introduce you and learn everyone's names so they can hate and judge us more appropriately." it's pretty obvious who said that, but if it wasn't, that was Hannah.

"Alright, I'm cool with that. I'm Mor'ana, but you can call me Mora. My dad is Mor'du, but for the record Dunbroch-Haddock, I think you're mom is badass. I can literally turn into a bear, but lucky for you all I'm a morning person. Also, I love a good cheeseburger. Just thought I'd throw that out there" Mor'ana, or should I say Mora, says. Everyone not already friends with Mora is somewhat stunned by her laid-back tone given her strange introduction.

"That was a well suited self introduction Mora. You all heard my name earlier, I'm Hannah Westergard. I imagine Allison here knows precisely who my father is, but if the rest of you don't his name is Hans Westergard, ex-prince of the Southern Isles and overall lying, scheming, pardon my language, asshole" Hannah dictates and a carefully mannered tone suiting her and only her. With everyone more or less introduced to each other, the unusual half an hour of arrivals and 'hi, I'm so and so, child of so and so, nice to meet you but not really' is over.

In an effort to get beyond the now present moment of tense standing around and wanting to leave the room for five people, and hope for the new year of one, they all agree to choose room assignments.

It's rather quickly decided by Mary, that she will be sharing a room with Lily. No one disagrees and so the quick-tempered brunette leaves the living room to unpack, taking Lily with her.

Brianna ends up rooming with Mora, because no matter how close Hannah is to the two she can't handle the smell of Mora's dirty socks. Mora just shoots Hannah a casual grin, clearly comfortable with Hannah's upfront honest nature.

Allison is perfectly okay with rooming with the daughter of the man who once tricked and essentially almost killed her mother. Truthfully, neither cares to let the past influence their present, and end up getting along rather well. Let bygones be bygones and such. But I digress.

Now, onto the boys. Will there be more or less drama? Hard to say.

Alex arrives at his room, and instead of knocking simply opens the door. There are three boys already inside. One is the boy from the courtyard, one is someone he doesn't recognize and the third, someone who recognizes him. Hello-

"Caleb" Alex says. It's not a greeting so much as a statement.

"Alex" the dirty blonde, blue eyed boy responds. There is a moment of silence between the two, and then Caleb walks forward to stare Alex in the eyes. Alex stares back, but his eyes briefly lose their cold, detached look when Caleb rushes forward and hugs him. The wide look of surprise replacing it is quickly gone, and he merely stands there stiffly without hugging back. Caleb leans back, sighing at the lack of emotion on the pale-haired boys face.

"Allison is mad at you" is the first thing he says. "She sent me three paragraphs worth of text about what she'll do to you when she sees you." The boy, who is Allison's twin brother, Anna and Kristoff's son, and Prince of Arendelle, carefully gauges his cousins reaction.

The reaction in question is outwardly stiff, but Caleb can tell by the millisecond of emotion in his cousins eyes that the question was unexpected. Unlike Allison, who if you must know is someone who thinks with her heart more than her head, and is a poor observer, Caleb is calm and collected and a natural people-watcher. You had to be, when you were a kingdom heir with an emotionally stunted cousin and a teenage twin sister.

"I've been fine. She doesn't need to worry about me. Besides she never contacted me, so how worried could she really be" is Alex's biting remark. It's guarded, and empty, but those are things Alex has always tried to be.

Caleb sighs, internally, and I can tell because there's a look in his eyes reserved for moments like this. He smiles, reserved and only somewhat forced, and let's Alex live his lie. He and his sister have never been enough to break down those walls, and he's accepted that.

"I suppose she didn't. I'll have to make that point to her. I'm glad to see your okay, and I'm glad to see you." Caleb replies, voice even. Caleb turns to the two other boys in the room, face friendly and neutral. Everyone will be more comfortable if they move on like that whole conversation never happened.

The two boys are Darren Gothel and a boy who, if the smile on his face as he quietly converses with Darren is any consolation, is friends with the grey eyed teen. The unknown boy has grey hair that fades to red at the tips. His eyes are golden brown, and slitted like a lizards. His pale skin is lightly tinted grey, and there are patches of what looks like scales on his arms.

"You're the boy from the courtyard, the one who's related to the Rapunzel girl." Darren says. It's not a question but a statement. Alex meets his stormy gaze and nods, a light bob of his otherwise immobile head.

"So he is the cold boy you talked about, yes? I'm Deric Death, it is nice to greet you" the strange new boy says, his English somewhat awkward. Darren sighs.

"It's nice to _meet_ you Deric. Not nice to greet you" Darren corrects, endearingly. Deric gives him a confused loo.

"Do they not mean the same thing?" Deric asks.

"Well, technically yes. But nobody says it that way" Darren explains. Deric makes a face, frowning slightly.

"Why does English have so many words? Humans are so strange" Deric says, exasperated.

"Do you not know English well?" Caleb asks. From anyone else it might seem rude, but this is open and curious.

"No. My mother never learned, and I only know a small Old Norse and Norwegian from a family friend" is the honest reply. "My mother is the, I think she is called Red Death. She was made Spirit f Dragons and given human body. My dad was a man who try to control dragons, and was defeated by metal legged man who taught me Norse. My friends are teach" Darren clears his throat audibly "ah, I mean teaching me English, but there are a lot of words that mean close the same thing, so I hope it does not bother you" Is Deric's long explanation.

"I don't mind at all. I know Norwegian, if that helps at all. Alex won't mention it but he does too." Caleb assures. Alex glares at Caleb, but says nothing. He has no opportunity to, because there's a knock on the door.

Darren opens the door. Henry is standing there, about to knock again, and nearly falls over. The flustered boy is hardly given time to straighten up when another boy barges past him. The brown-haired, green-eyed stranger stops before Alex and stares him down with an air of superiority. Henry is quickly helped up by Deric, before everyone in the room stills in anticipation.

"I have a warning for you, Ice Prince." the boy starts with. Alex nods, intending for the boy to continue "If anything suspicious happens, we can and will act as per the terms of the agreement. Is that understood?" The warning is upfront and confusing for most in the room. I know about it, when it was made, who by, why, but I won't tell just yet.

"Of course I do. Anything else, Lucas?" Alex doesn't seem affected, as usual, by the threatening nature of this 'warning'.

"Not for you."Lucas replies. He turns to Darren. "You and your friends are still under watch, keep that in mind." Darren gives a death glare to the boy, but nods.

"You are thief who does not like Darren and the girls, yes? I'm Deric Death. It is very nice to gr- meet you" Deric welcomes the boy, unaware of the offensive nature of his words. Deric's lack of understanding of human customs leave something to be desired, but honestly I think it's adorable.

"Lucas Rider. You're the Bludvist kid, yeah? Same warning to you then. If we see something we don't like, we will act accordingly. Other than that, it's a _pleasure_ to meet you" the boy responds, words dripping with sarcasm and void of friendliness. Deric, who is actually somewhat versed in sarcasm thanks to Brianna and Darren's cynical tendencies, is not oblivious to the disdain. He is, however, nice enough and smart enough to keep silent in response.

The next few moments are full of corner of the eye glares, confused glances, and awkward shuffling. It's broken by an inquisitive voice.

"So, I just thought of something" Darren interjects. "You're Rapunzel and Flynn Rider's kid, right? And Alex here is Jack Frost and Elsa's. So, how is Lily your age if she's Rapunzel and Jack Frost's daughter?". Well, Darren, that is a rather personal matter. It seems unlike you to ask such a stupid question. Do you really expect an answer? From Alex?

Alex whirls to face Darren, his eyes bearing a hint of cold fury. "That is none of your business" he almost snarls before quickly regaining his composure. Lucas smirks.

"Yeah, for once I agree with Ice Prince here. I don't like you, and even if it weren't my job to I would still dislike you. So, it really is none of your business." Darren shrugs, having been only a little curious to begin with.

"Shouldn't have asked. The girls are probably wearing off on me" is the nonchalant and even reply. "I'm not one to care about other's lives, but Bri likes to make fun of people, Mora is curious by nature, and Hannah doesn't hold back so I guess im learning new habits from them." Deric smiles warmly at the mention of his friends, but his friendly expression is soon broken by a certain someone's rude remark.

"Ah, the Nightmare Princess, Mor'du daughter, and Miss Westergard. Can't imagine what good habits you could learn from girls like them. Do remember to pass my message along. I'm unpacking." Lucas pauses, blatantly ignoring the less-than-pleased look radiating from Deric, and the subtle hatred coming from Darren, and looks at Henry, who has yet to move from the door. "You, you're sharing a room with me. Don't worry, I don't bite and you're not on any watch lists, so we'll get along just fine" he walks of into a bedroom, leaving Henry stunned.

Henry quickly looks at the other people in the room, a stranger, the cold new kid from earlier, and two boys he recognizes from last year, and decides it's in his best interest to follow Lucas. Which, if we're being honest(and I'm usually moderately so), it really is.

Without a word, Caleb grabs Alex's bag and puts it in a room with his. He knows his cousin won't want to room with strangers, but is too, too _Alex_ , to ask to room with him. So, he acts, making the choice and letting Alex's icy walls stay as high as ever. Alex gives no acknowledgment, outwardly at least, but there is a cautiously almost grateful sigh that accidentally almost leaves his lips and that is enough.

Deric and Darren had already claimed a room, and quickly depart to the cafeteria to find their female companions. Alex leaves as well, and Caleb follows suit.

Alex is stopped in his tracks, face scrunched up in what is either pain or concentration. Caleb is no idiot, no. He knows what this is, but does not push the matter, or even let Alex know he's there until it passes. When his cousin is once again standing straight, no longer tense and filled with carefully masked emotions(but mostly fear, because if there's one thing Alex got from his mother it's how to hide fear), Caleb taps him on the shoulder. Icy hands grip his wrist as Alex spins around to face him, ready to attack whoever is there. His posture instantly relaxes when he sees who it is.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Caleb asks. He knows the answer, I know the answer, Alex knows the answer, but lying to others is almost as easy as lying to yourself.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? There's no reason for you to worry about me, Caleb. I don't de- need your concern" is the careful reply. There's a slip, brief and minuscule, and they both let it pass. Caleb merely laughs, light and forced.

"Of course, you always are. Are you headed to the cafeteria?"

"Yes, I am. I'm going there now. Good bye" and so he departs. There is firm, resolute purpose as he walks( not to the cafeteria so much as away from things he chooses to avoid). If only-

"Alex, the cafeteria is the other way" Caleb points out. Alex huffs.

"I knew that" he replies as he turns around. Caleb whispers to himself, once Alex is out of earshot.

"I hope you let someone in, Alex"

* * *

 **That's the end of, erm, this? I hope you liked it, but if not this is a story i'm writing for me, because that's who creative works should be made for. Of course, i'd still appreciate a review with any comments or criticisms. Because, you know, everyone loves to be noticed and get feedback. asking for it is my perfect mimicry of human behavior despite being from planet nerd.**


End file.
